


Versus Law

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWestAllen Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Lennyyyy, Multi, Murder, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Goals: I'll Hide the Body, ahem anyway, but like, just before, just killed a maaaaan, stuck a knife into his head, twisted it and now he's deaaaad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 2: Crime/Law]"I need you to help me hide the body," Iris says.





	Versus Law

**Author's Note:**

> great googly moogly this week has been shit. my rl week, not the coldwestallen week.

Leonard saunters into the alley as if he’s just grabbing a coffee. Iris clutches her phone in the hand mostly hidden by her crossed arms and watches him take in the scene.

In the silence, his voice is a firecracker. “Well, guess you’ll have to make a deal with the Flash too.”

The thought of Barry rocks Iris’ stomach. The one time he actually grows up and doesn’t butt his head in is the one time Iris almost wishes he did.

“I need you to help me hide the body,” she says.

A smirk’s growing on Leonard’s face. With only a light black jacket and no cold gun, the comical supervillain’s drained into hardened criminal. “Quite a favor for a cop’s daughter. What would dear old dad say?”

“Nothing,” Iris replies tightly, “No one knows but us.”

“Ah, but you said you got my number from Barry. You’re not a bad liar, Miss West, but this is a hefty thing on a hero’s conscience.”

Iris clenches her teeth. “Still not hearing a no.”

Leonard shrugs. “Just pointing out a few consequences. You and your team seem to need them laid out from time to time.” He gestures at the alley. “Case in point.”

Iris nudges the corpse’s hand. A switchblade’s _shirk_ s on the pavement.

“Self-defense?” Leonard asks.

“Not for me,” Iris replies tightly. “The kid got away in time.”

Leonard goes very, very quiet. His eyes wander back to the body, every bit of showmanship fading into an unsettling cold vacancy. His hands don’t twitch. His weight doesn’t shift. His head merely tilts.

Objectively, Iris knows he’s killed before. It comes reeling back to her now.

“Well,” Leonard says again, steady and blank, “No question now, is there?”

He whips out his phone and, before Iris can protest, says, “Evening, _Flash_. I’ll be needing my cold gun in less than ten seconds.”

(~*~)

The instant he sees the body, Barry’s rounding on Snart. “What did you _do_?”

“So quick to judge,” Leonard drawls, still edging on that unnerving ice.

“Barry,” Iris says.

Barry looks at her, worried and horrified. Then he _looks_ at her.

“…Iris?” he whispers.

“He was attacking a kid,” Leonard says, “Miss West valiantly stepped in. You see the result.”

He’s glancing between Barry and Iris, lingering on Barry with a guarded expression. He’s firmly in Iris’ corner, not even looking at the dead scumbag anymore. Given his background, Iris had of course been counting on his following through. But Leonard Snart has the kind of commanding presence that, if on your side, breathes a steady wind in your sails.

No wonder so many people follow him.

Iris straightens her back. “When I pulled him off his target, he came for me.”

Part of the excitement in her relationship with Barry is how he still manages to be unexpected. And it’s very much unexpected when Barry’s eyes take on another, less worn and weary version of Leonard’s cold stare.

“He came for you,” Barry repeats.

Iris nods.

Barry looks at the body.

He takes off his cowl with one hand and offers Leonard his cold gun with the other. “I’ll check if there were any traffic cams pointed this way.”

Leonard’s eyebrows jump up his forehead. “Flash, covering a murder?”

He hurt a kid and he was gonna hurt Iris,” Barry replies fiercely. “Get rid of the body.”

Leonard’s pupils dilate.

The whole thing’s wrapped up in less than two minutes. Barry knows enough from watching Cisco how to hack a couple simple traffic cams from STAR Labs and loop some footage. His beautiful brain catalogues possible evidence, which syncs with Leonard’s criminal record and Iris’ journalist sight. It’s the most united they’ve ever been, and it’s because Iris West killed a man.

The body’s iced and vibrated to tiny crystals, along with the knife.

Then Iris turns to Leonard and says, “We’ve got leftover takeout in the fridge. I at least owe you some of that.”

Barry looks at her, hesitating. But Snart had deliberately given him an address to an apartment. A cozy one, well-lived in. His personal space, offered to a proclaimed nemesis because of Iris West.

He says, “We’ve got iced tea too.”

Leonard regards them a moment. There’s no holster, leaving him to prop his hand on his hip and let the gun idly swish on his leg. The conman’s smirk is back, but Iris thinks she can see some genuine fondness.

“If it’s _iced_ ,” he says, “I suppose I can’t refuse.”

Barry smiles. “Hold on tight.”


End file.
